


Finding Your Smile

by ZoeyWinterRose



Series: Cuphead and Mugman Oneshots And Other Stories! [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Young Everyone, backstories, pre-game, young baroness von bon bon, young beppi, young grim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyWinterRose/pseuds/ZoeyWinterRose
Summary: Princess Bon Bon was told to never do a lot of things. The worst thing she can do, though, is leaving the kingdom. That's exactly what she does. Outside the kingdom, she finds a little scared, shivering dragon named Grim. They quickly become friends, much to Bon Bon's mother's dismay. Grim wants to stay with the princess forever but her mother wants him gone from their lives completely before she takes the throne. Bon Bon is left in a heart-breaking predicament.





	Finding Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on a whim because I was bored and now I'm invested in this. My friend proof-read and edited my story so please check him out!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare  
> https://meta-nightmare.deviantart.com/

Sugarland was peaceful and quiet. Things were extremely easy-going for the candy people. Everyone there would agree that it was indeed the sweetest place on all of Inkwell. Well, everyone but Princess Bon Bon. She watched her people from the window of her tower with little interest. She was bored of being a princess; she couldn’t do anything without someone nagging her, telling her princesses shouldn’t do this or do that. Today was going to be different, though. She was determined for it to be. With a deep breath, she marched over to her wardrobe. She had to hurry if she wanted to be out the castle before someone called her down for breakfast.   
Bon swung open the wardrobe and dug through her many pink, fancy dresses until she found a simple white dress with red candy cane-like strips. It wasn’t preferred, but it was better than the puffy pink dresses she was always forced into. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the white, silky nightgown over her messy head. The motion of the fabric caused her short, unbrushed hair to poof up even more than it already was. Quickly, she put on the knee length dress and went over to the mirror with excitement. She smiled at the short dress, twirling the loose skirt. Wearing something that wasn’t tight or that dragged on the floor when she walked felt nice. Her smile quickly dropped as she saw just how messy her hair was, though.   
She snatched her gumdrop-shaped hairbrush and fixed the mess of knots and tangles quickly. A cream-colored tear built up in the corner of her eye from the yanking, but she paid little mind to it. Once her shoulder-length hair was smooth, she pulled it into a little bun in the back of her head. It wasn’t perfect, a few strands poked out and her bangs messily hung in her face but she didn’t care. Hastily, she slipped into light purple flats and made her way downstairs as quietly as possible. She could hear people moving from room to room, talking and laughing. She couldn’t help but smile at their joy.   
Once she was close to the large throne room, she pressed the side of her head against the chocolate door. She could hear her mother speaking to the Sargent about her, voicing the worries and concerns about her ability to one day rule. This made her frown deeply. Her mother having little faith in her was something she was used to, but Bon couldn’t understand why her mother was so worried about this. She was only 9-years-old after all. It would be a long time before she took the throne.   
Today, though, it didn’t matter. She quietly moved past the throne room and burst into a sprint, the peppermint brown and pink walls seemed to flash by. Once she reached the outside world, she looked up at the giant castle. The sweet, chocolatey structure was easily the largest thing in all of Inkwell, beating even the beehive in the city by a few feet. Bon smiled proudly at this thought and made her way through Sugarland towards the rest of the island, waving at the candy people as she passed. Today she was really leaving. She was going to roll around in the grass and play outside of her kingdom. For the first time, she was going out into the rest of the world.   
When she made it to the edge, though, she hesitated. The tips of her shoes were barely grazing a few blades of grass. Bon looked up at the isle. There were giant mountains going behind the kingdom and a big red and white tent at the opposite end of the isle. On the farther side, she could see a small yet beautiful lake. She could see bits of sand in the distance, marking the third isle. The thing that really grasped her attention, though, was a tower at the base of the mountains. It was tall and made of stone, nothing like her castle.   
Taking a deep, somewhat shaky breath, she stepped onto the grass in the direction of the tower. Her little pink legs shook with anticipation as she kept taking small steps off the frosting covered ground and onto the grassy land. She laughed but hastily covered her mouth, looking around to make sure she went unheard. She didn’t want to be caught, after all. When Bon realized she was safe, she giggled softly and skipped towards the tower. The grass quickly turned to stonework and cement, though she couldn’t understand why. She heard about grass before, but to see it covered up was confusing to her. Why would anyone do that? She didn’t understand or really care to know right now. She wanted to get off the hard concrete and back onto the soft grass.   
As she approached the tower, she saw someone there she didn’t see before. It was a clown boy, a bit taller than her. He was dressed in a silly, over-the-top blue and pink suit with a bowtie. It didn’t really fit him but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed too invested in what he was doing to care about his attire. He was poking and prodding around the tower, making little jokes she didn’t understand as he did so. Bon curiously approached him.   
“What are you doing? Is this your castle? Are you the court jester?” She asked. He turned to her, grinning widely, his squeaky voice a bit grating on her ears.   
“I’m investigating a tower! There’s dragons afoot!” He shouted.  
“Dragons…?” Bon asked warily.   
“Oh yeah! Big, fiery dragons that could probably melt a girl like you with one breath, haha!” He laughed and searched around the base of the tower, tugging at some stones. “It would be a real fiery experience for you! You’re sweet, tasty candy! The dragons would melt you and lick you up!” He made a loud slurping sound.   
Bon shivered. She had heard of giant, terrifying dragons that could breathe fire. It was one of the many reasons she was not allowed outside the kingdom; dragons were dangerous. They could melt her and her people in a matter of seconds. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the clown laughing.   
“Gosh! You should see your face! You look like you’ve seen the dragon already!”   
“I did not! I was just… thinking.”   
“Good for you, using your candy brain! Hehe! I gotta head home now. Have fun with the dragons!!” He laughed again and sprinted back towards his peppermint-colored tent. Once he was out of sight, Bon turned her attention back to the stone tower. She gulped, afraid of the supposed dragons inside. She backed away, wanting to get away from the tower, keeping her eyes on the top of the tower where there were openings of sorts, probably where the dragons went in and came out.   
A desperate whimper stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like a hurt, scared puppy. She knew she had to help it. She rushed to find the source. A wave of panic crashed down on her as she realized where exactly it was coming from– inside the tower. She couldn’t just leave it, though; the dragons might eat it! Bon pulled desperately at every stone around the source of the sound. Finally, one of the stones came loose. It took a few hard tugs and yanks, but eventually, it came out. She let out a breath she never knew she was holding and peeked inside.   
Bon’s eyes widened and her body tensed almost instantly at the sight before her. She expected to find a puppy or child or… something else. In the gap where the stone sat was a tiny, shaking, whimpering dragon, its ears pressed flat against it spineless back, its tiny tail and wings wrapped around itself. Bon Bon knew what a baby dragon meant– the mother wasn’t far.   
She was going to be in big trouble any second now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
